


Wanna Be Yours

by Queenie_004



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hook-Up, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: AU set in late 2000s where we find Finn as a primary school PE teacher and after school footie coach who develops a crush on a woman who is forbidden to him - the mother of one of his students. Or, does he?Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	Wanna Be Yours

The rule is you can’t date the parents of the kids at the school. It’s a smart rule and he’s never felt the urge to break it before, but there’s something about this one mum that he can’t get out of his mind. He thinks a lot about what would actually happen if he broke it. He feels like she would be well worth it to find out.

Poppy is ten and he’s her PE teacher at primary school and she also plays football after school in a league he coaches. She’s a bright girl with a sweet smile and bubbly personality and she’s not the best athlete but she certainly tries harder than most of the rest. He started noticing her mum at the start of the term when she’d come and wait at the edge of the pitch with the other parents while the kids finished practice. She was tall and had the same dark hair as her daughter. Unlike the other mothers, she was often in Converse, jeans and a t-shirt and the most incredible band t-shirts—those were what caught his eye at first to be honest—Oasis, Stone Roses, Manic Street Preachers, The Smiths. She looked different and cool and clearly had a taste in music that at least rivaled his.

Despite the rule and their husbands, a lot of the mothers flirted with him. It was all very harmless, at least he assumed it was because on his end there was no interest and he was old enough now to recognize that women found him attractive and that he didn’t have to do much work and if he was interested too things moved fairly fast in his favour. But he found himself hanging back from Poppy’s mum because she intimidated him. There was something in her demeanor that made him think she would swat him away like a gnat if he tried to chat her up. And what could he do, really? She was a mum he was her kid’s teacher, there was a rule and he liked his job and he loved coaching. So he spent that whole spring waiting for her to show up as he ran the kids through drills. When she did he would have to focus on the practice game and steal glances to see if she was looking at him. He even started getting a bit desperate and would run around to shout directions at his kids closer to where she stood. All the while she never seemed to give him even a look but the looks he got of her made him like her even more.

One afternoon Poppy took a kick to the shin and was on already on the ground by the time he reached her. Her mum came over and he felt his heart jump into his throat because she was even prettier close up. He was staring at her big eyes and full lips and was caught off guard when he heard her voice for the first time, “Mr. Nelson” her tone was sharp and he realized he was staring at her and ignoring poor Poppy at his feet holding her leg with tears pooling in her eyes that were just like her mum’s. “Sorry, yeah, right then” he tripped over his words and felt his face flush with embarrassment, “you a’right Poppy?” he got on his knees and gingerly took the girl’s foot in his hand and examined the big red welt forming on her shin bone. “Does she need medical?” the mother said and he willed himself not to look at her because then he’d become all moony again and forget her poor child. Instead he asked Poppy, “How’s it feel girl? Can you walk?” and she nodded and he reached for her and helped her stand. She shook her leg and he reached up from where he was still kneeling and dabbed her wet cheeks with the sleeve of his jersey. “Go grab a drink and have a sit down while I get the ice and maybe there’s a lolly there too” the girl gave him a big smile and ran towards the benches. He took a big breath and stood up to face the mum who was watching Poppy race off. Her hair looked so soft and she was near enough he could smell it and even felt his bloody hand lifting to touch it like some sort of pervert. She turned back towards him and he did that awkward move where you’ve almost been caught so you do something that appears unnatural, in this case running his hand through his own hair in a completely exaggerated manner.

“She gonna be a’right?” she asked him and he could now see close up that she was young, really young maybe his age or just about. And she was pretty, like he felt his breath catch in his throat pretty. “Uhhh mmmmh” wow he was bricking this in every single way possible and felt as if he had never felt quite this awkward in his life before, certainly not with a female. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll ice it and tonight some more ice and a Paracetamol tablet if she says it’s hurtin’ her.” She nodded and he let his eyes dart to her hand to search for a wedding ring. He felt himself rise up on his toes a bit when he didn’t see one, like he was about to jump for joy or something ludicrous. And not that that meant anything anyway—maybe she was divorced, or never married, or the dad was her boyfriend but didn’t want to commit to her because he was a right fucking twat.

He wanted to keep her there a bit longer and desperately searched for a topic but his mind was coming up blank, “well, then…” she took a step back to signal they were done and he blurted “I like your shirt” she had on a Joy Division “Unknown Pleasures” shirt and she stopped and looked down and then back up at him, “ah, yeah. Thanks. Everyone has one because they are such a ‘massive fan’” she did air quotes around the last two words, “but they only know ‘Love Will Tear Us Apart’.” She rolled her eyes at those poseur idiots and he felt the strangest sensation that he might be in love with her already. “I prefer ‘Shadowplay’” he heard himself say and watched her eyebrows raise in surprise and then a grin lift the corner of her mouth and he felt so pleased with himself. “Yeah, yeah, good one that” she replied and his mind flipped through Joy Division songs he could impress her with, but it was still football practice and kids were calling his name and her eyes turned to check on her daughter and he felt the tiny little connection they’d just forged sever and then it was over and she’d gone.

*** 

“You fancy Poppy’s mum?” His mate Archie asked. He hadn’t meant to confide in him but they’d gone out for a pint after work and Finn’s pint became three and his mouth began to run off. Archie taught at the same school but he did History and had Poppy in his class and even through the beer haze Finn could tell his expression was incredulous. “Yeah, she likes Joy Division” is all he could think of in response and again Archie said, “Poppy’s mum? You have a crush on her?” “Arch, asking me different ways doesn’t change my mind about it” Finn grumbled, “an’ anyways there’s nothin’ to be done about it because we can’t date parents.” Finn signaled for another pint and out of the corner of his eye saw Archie motion to make it a half. Ever since their brief conversation on the pitch in which he had been an embarrassing knobhead, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He wanted to talk to her about music and hear her opinions about the bands she liked, he wanted to touch her hair and feel it slip through his fingers, and he really, very badly wanted to kiss her hard on the mouth and feel her respond to him with her whole body—all sighs and moans and tongue and thrusts. Awww fuck this was no good. He dropped his head on the bar in frustration.

“Have you met her?” he mumbled and Archie said, “just once I think, at Parent’s Night last term.” “Do ya think she’d ever go out with me?” “Finn…” Archie’s voice had a warning in it. “I know I know” Finn lifted his head and poured the entire half pint down his throat. “I don’t know that she’s…” Archie paused and Finn looked at him with drunken eyes, “…she just doesn’t seem your type…even if there wasn’t a rule about it.” Finn fixed him with a glare as best he could in his state, “Fuck off Arch.”

***

It was not at all appropriate what he was doing. There was not really any good reason to call in a parent for a conference involving Phys. Ed but Finn’s crush was raging out of control and he needed to do something about it. He thought if he met with her he could say something like, “do you and your husband agree?” or “is Poppy’s dad coming?” and she would (hopefully, please god) say “I’m not married” or “Poppy’s dad is a twat who fucked off when she was four and I’m completely single and looking.” Or Mr. Hit the Jackpot would saunter in with her and Finn would be so humiliated his heart would be crushed and he could go back to letting the fit mum’s in their tight clothes give him lingering pats on the arm and invite him to their “Girls Nights” which he always politely chuckled at and then heaved a sigh of annoyance when he’d gotten away from them. 

But Poppy was having a slight problem with another girl in class and really it was nothing he hadn’t dealt with before, but the headmaster was sending lots of notices about being aware of bullying and tips on how to address it. So really, before anything got _too_ out of hand, he should just chat with her mum and assure her he was going to keep on top of it and see if she had any questions for him, any questions at all (maybe along the lines of was he single and would he like to shag on top of the desk immediately).

The afternoon they were to meet in his office she was late and he was sitting on his desk facing the door with his leg jiggling and his teeth worrying his thumbnail. He made himself stand up and walk around and blew out a big breath and just then he heard a noise and turned to greet her and was startled to see it wasn’t her at all. “You Mr. Nelson?” the woman asked. She was blonde and her voice was gruff. She looked quite a bit older than the other mothers so he thought she must be from the administration. “Yeah, but I’m sorry, I’ve got an appointment now” he answered, wanting to move her along before his dream girl showed up. “Yeah, that’s with me then.” The woman entered his office and sat down in the chair and looked at him. He stood still and was confused. “Sorry, I think maybe you’re meetin’ someone else?” he heard the question in his voice because he had no idea who she was, “I’m meetin’ Poppy’s mum.” “Yeah,” the woman said, her voice edging into impatience, “that’s me I’m Poppy’s mum. What’s this about then? I had to take off early from work so can you get to it.” It wasn’t a question but an order and Finn was so completely confused he dropped into his chair and looked at her bewildered, “You’re Poppy’s mum?” The woman heaved a clearly annoyed sigh and said, “Poppy Bouchtat. I’m her mum Linda. You emailed me about a problem with her mate and my husband couldn’t come and so I’m ‘ere now so let’s get on with it, yeah?” 

Finn didn’t even know what he was saying and probably made some shit up because he did not know this woman and if she was Poppy’s mother, then who the hell was the woman he _thought_ was her mother? And how did he find her now? At the end of his nonsense monologue Mrs. Bouchtat had her eyebrows raised at him in a way that felt very familiar and she seemed to think he was making something out of nothing (which to be fair, he absolutely was) and stood up to go and he stood quickly as well and said, “Who is the girl who meets Poppy after practice? I should…” his mind raced for a reason, “…should mention it to her as well, next time.” The woman turned in the doorway and gave him a look like he was a complete dickhead, which he deserved because right now he absolutely was. She seemed like she was weighing whether to even answer him and finally said, “That’s my other daughter Rae. She gets out of work before me and gets Poppy after school.”

***

Later that night he texted Archie with plenty of caps and exclamation points he was so excited:

 _Her DAUGHTER_! _There are no rules for SISTERS MATE!_

_Ahhhh, now it makes sense!_

_What did the mum you met at Parent’s Night look like?_  
  
_Like who you described – older, blonde, heavier, a bit scary. That’s why I couldn’t get why you fancied her!_

_I thought you were just being a wanker about it ‘cause she was a mum_

_Bet you’re sorry now you told me to fuck off!_

_I’m never sorry about that mate. I gotta ask her out_

_Yes, please do and put us both out of our misery about this girl_

_Fuck off Arch_

***

He couldn’t remember ever being this nervous about asking a girl out but he also couldn’t remember ever fancying a girl this much. He had only exchanged a few words with her and been watching her from afar but he just felt a pull he couldn’t explain. Yeah she was pretty and seemed very cool but beyond that he couldn’t explain why he liked her so much other than there was something chemical reacting in his body to her and he clearly had no fucking control over it. He’d even liked her this much believing she was a mum to a ten year old and fantasizing how he’d do as a stepdad. He was so ridiculous he hoped she wouldn’t realize how big of a fool she made him feel and would go out with him anyways.

And she did. He couldn’t believe it. They made a date for dinner and he tried to pick a nice place but she insisted on a pub so he suggested one that wasn’t their local so they wouldn’t run in to Archie or other people from school. He selfishly wanted her all to himself and didn’t want anyone taking even a second of time away from his being with her. She wouldn’t let him pick her up so he waited at the bar with his fingers tapping nervously on his beer mat and his eyes darting to the clock. When she came in he breathed out a quiet “Jesus Christ” because she looked fucking stunning. She had a dark blue dress that hugged her curves and a leather jacket that was cool as hell. Her hair was pulled back but fell in waves down her back and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to eat anything because he would be so busy staring at her.

When she slipped her jacket off and he took it to hang up his eyes caught sight of her tits which could only be called “works of fucking art” and he was positive he would not only be unable eat but maybe couldn’t even talk tonight. If she noticed he was nervous she didn’t say. She was warm and funny and they talked easily about music, about where they grew up, about Poppy and how she ended up getting a little sister when she was 16. They had a few drinks and laughed a lot and she touched him several times and it sent shivers down his spine and when the barman gave a whistle for last call he leaned over to her and reluctantly muttered, “I best call you a taxi” and to his great surprise and utter delight she pressed her lips close to his ear and whispered, “how ‘bout we take it back to yours then.”

***

Back at his flat she shrugged off her leather jacket and he barely had flipped the light on when she was all over him. It was hot and happening fast—mouths searching each other, hands pulling at zippers and tugging off material, their voices raised in moans and pleas and he could barely believe this was happening and loved every bloody minute of it. She was voracious pushing him down on the settee and climbing on top of him, pulling her dress up as his hands searched for her knickers and slid over her ass, pressing her into his groin as they both hissed “yesss” and “fuuuuck” and one little part of him wanted to be more sober for their first time and make it last long but that part was being muffled by her fingernails digging into his bare chest as she rose above him and then teased his cock along her wetness before pushing herself down on him as he thrust up to meet her in one swift move that made his fucking head spin.

That was just the start. She spent the night and he was pretty sure they broke at least his own personal record for number of fucks in one single night. By the time he walked her out to the taxi at 6AM they were both sex drunk and exhausted and he leaned in to the open window of the taxi to kiss her goodbye and smelled their sex all over her, “when can I see you again?” he murmured between goodbye kisses, “whenever you want” she replied and then gave a sharp tug on his lip with her teeth and a flirty grin and was gone.

***

And see her again he did—the next night and several after that. They’d start out at dinner or drinks at the pub and go back to his and go after each other every which way. He could not get enough of her—of her body or her laugh, he drank in every press of her lips against his skin and each shudder of her body as he made her come again and again. He was losing track of what surfaces they hadn’t fucked on in his flat and wanted to offer her a spot to leave clean knickers and a toothbrush and anything else really, to be totally honest he was ready for her to move in even though it had barely been a month. He was in love with her now. Deeply, irretrievably, madly in love and no matter how much he had her he craved more.

This pattern continued through most of the summer. He’d be playing footie with friends and in the heat pull his t-shirt off and get a round of “nice one mate!” on the scratches that marked his back. He tried really hard and failed spectacularly at not leaving bruises along her neck from where he feasted on her. She was still living at home with her intimidating mum and a stepdad he’d never met and a little sister he knew all too well and covering her with hickeys was not very polite but it was unavoidable.

It was all fucking glorious for a while but then he started to get some doubts. Not about his feelings for her, those he was sure about, but he started to wonder about her feelings for him. She would stay the night but never wanted to stay the whole weekend. They would do their drinks and fucking routine but he realized they weren’t doing anything else couples did—like going to movies or having mini-breaks together or meeting each other’s friends and family. At first he was too keyed up by all the sex and how much he was falling in love with her so he didn’t realize that the rest of it was just a bit odd. He tried bringing it up to her but she distracted him with her tongue and her dirty talk and all the things she did to him with her body and he’d forget about it for a bit and enjoy what they did have. But he wanted more with her and he was starting to suspect that maybe she didn’t want any more from him.

***

_I think maybe Rae is just using me for sex_

_Shut up mate, that’s crazy_

_Is it? All we do is have sex. Fucking incredible, best sex I’ve ever had sex, but just…_

      _TMI mate!_

_Get over it Arch! What the fuck do I do? She never lets me talk to her about it. I want her to move in. I’d bloody marry her tomorrow TBH but she’s always out the door_

_Talk to her in public somewhere she can’t jump your bones_

_Mate, that would not stop her, believe me_

_FINN PLEASE STFU! Just talk to her and control yourself for five fucking minutes! If she makes a move on you just rebuff her and keep focused on telling her how you feel      and what you want_

_…_

_…_

_Finn?_

_Yeah. Ok. What if she doesn’t want more with me and she doesn’t even want to sleep with me anymore?_

_That’s the risk you’re gonna have to take if you want an answer_

_Fuck. I hate when you’re right Arch_

_I know. I love how much you hate it though!_

***

“Rae we need to talk” he watched her suck her breath in as her hands stayed on his chest. They were in public and he was approaching it before their usual routine started. He was terrified of losing her completely but he was also starting to pull away from her a bit because he wanted so much more of her and didn’t know how much more he could give of himself without an answer. “’bout what?” she tried nuzzling his neck but he took hold of her hands and brought them down between them, “Rae” he needed to focus and she made it so bloody hard when he knew where the evening would inevitably lead to. “We need to talk ‘bout what’s going on between us.” Her face set into one he was not used to seeing and he felt his heartbeat speed up and a voice inside telling him to just let it all stay the same. “Do you like me?” he asked, his voice quiet and uncertain. She looked at him like he was crazy, “What you on about? Do I _like_ you? I’ve been shagging you for nearly two months now, of course I like you.” He heaved out a big breath, “Beyond that Rae, do you like me for more than just that?” She pulled her hands out of his and did the slightest lean away from him but he felt it hit him as if she’d thrown a punch. “Are we goin’ to the pub or not?” she deflected but he had made the first cut so he had to keep going, “Rae I like you, like, I _really_ like you and I’m not sure that you feel the same way. That maybe for you it’s just the sex.” She definitely stepped back from him at that and he could feel desperation bubbling up inside, “And I like this, what we have now, I love it really I don’t want it to stop. I’d be fucking gutted if it did if you want the truth.” He was not breaking his gaze from her but her eyes were darting around as if she was looking for somewhere to run to. “But I want more too. I want…Rae…look at me girl” his voice was gentle but there was no hiding the fear in it. She did turn to him and he could see she was trying very hard to keep her face blank but her hands were trembling. “I want to wake up with you and not send you off in a taxi before work. I want to go to the record shop with you and argue what’s good and what’s crap. I want to go to music festivals with you and watch the fireworks at the end together. I want to introduce you to my dad and see where you live and meet your family and give you birthday presents. I don’t even know when your birthday is Rae.” She was shaking her head at him and as he was about to list more things he wanted with her she interrupted, “That’s not how this works Finn. This…you…me…that’s not how the world is.” He had no bloody idea what she meant and his confusion must have showed on his face. “Oh Finn” she sighed with something alarmingly close to pity, “you don’t get it do you? You don’t have to get it because you look like you do.” Yeah, she’d lost him now. “Ok look here’s the truth: you can pull girls much fitter than me, yeah? You could be bringing home a different skinny blonde with great tits and a tight ass every night of the week. Me? I do not get a bloke like you. Ever. This has just been some insane fluke, right. So if a guy as fit as you wants to shag me brains out for a few months before moving on to someone he’ll end up with in the end, then I’m going to ride that as long as I can. But if you’re done with me then we can end it right now.”

Finn is so stunned by everything she’s just said he has no response. He realizes he’s shaking and he understands he’s shaking because he’s fucking furious. He thinks she’s gorgeous he loves her curves and her size and literally everything about her. Has he not proven how completely he adores her body? He’s learned every inch of her and how to pleasure her and he’s fucking proud of how good he makes her feel. And he loves the way she looks, how _he_ looks should have fuck all to do with it. And where does she get off assuming he’s so shallow to only fancy a certain type of girl anyway? Does she really think all of this time together he’s just been using her until someone else comes along? Is she really that fucking daft to believe all the shit she’s just spewed at him when he’s fucking in love with her and is just trying to get her to tell him if she feels the same way because not knowing anymore is killing him when he wants her so much he feels like he’s lost his bloody mind.

She’s staring and her mouth is dropped open and her face is flushed red and he realizes with horror that all of that was not just in his head but was rushing out of his mouth loudly and was likely heard by people around them who are stopping and watching or hurrying along to avoid hearing anymore. “Oh—shit—Rae I’m sorry” he moves towards her but she turns and flees from him and he drops his face in his hands because he knows he has lost her.

***

Summer turns to fall and he doesn’t see her. When after school footie resumes a man comes to get Poppy who he assumes is her father. Finn catches some glares from him a few times and figures the whole family knows why Rae refuses to pick up her sister anymore. He should have kept his stupid mouth shut and just enjoyed what they did have. He was happy—mostly—yeah he wanted her to love him back and for it to be more than just the sex but clearly for her it was just about the sex and he should have been thrilled to get even that from a woman so fucking spectacular and way out of his league but he fucked it up and that’s on him. Archie keeps inviting him out to the pub but he just wants to go home and listen to depressing records by depressed bands and contemplate moving because every part of his flat reminds him of her and the things they did there. He even buys a pack of cigarettes one night and stares at it trying to decide if he should just start again because he knows it would soothe at least part of an itch he can’t rid himself of since they blew up.

One afternoon in late October he cuts practice short because there is a bone cold rain falling and the wind is blowing leaves about and he can’t take the kids complaining anymore. Parents had arrived early because of the weather so he waved them off and set about clearing off the pitch himself. In the locker room he’s just tossed the net full of balls into a bin and is peeling his wet shirt off to get in a hot shower when he hears a voice behind him, “First of November.” He turns around and there she is, Rae standing there as soaked as he is with an anxious expression on her face. “Ay?” he manages as he stands there with a dripping shirt in his hands. “My birthday. You said you didn’t know when it was. It’s November 1st, next Thursday actually.” He nods his head OK and she steps a bit closer to him and he can see her holding her hands to keep them from trembling. “So…my mum is making a dinner for me and I’d like you to come” She takes another step and he finds he’s taken one closer to her as well and tosses his shirt to the floor. “You can meet them and see Poppy and…” “Yes” he blurts, “Yeah I’ll come.” “Yeah?” her face lights up and they are suddenly standing face to face. She takes a deep breath and looking up at him through her lashes she whispers, “I like you too.” Finn smiles widely and reaches for her, taking her face in his hands “that’s good to know,” he murmurs as he moves in to kiss her as sweetly and as slowly as if it’s their first time.

***

 _I wanna be your vacuum cleaner_  
_Breathing in your dust_  
_I wanna be your Ford Cortina_  
_I won't ever rust_  
_If you like your coffee hot_  
_Let me be your coffee pot_  
_You call the shots babe_  
_I just wanna be yours_  
  
_Secrets I have held in my heart_  
_Are harder to hide than I thought_  
_Maybe I just wanna be yours_  
_I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours_  
_Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours_

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wanna Be Yours / Arctic Monkeys (2013)


End file.
